1. Field
This application relates generally to mobile devices, and more specifically, to cell phone displays.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., phones, smartphones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), etc.) may automatically connect to other devices using a wireless connection when the mobile device detects that a compatible device is within range. In such cases, the mobile device has a wireless modem switched on and periodically scans for broadcast messages from other wireless devices that are within communication range of the mobile phone. When the mobile device receives a broadcast message from another wireless device, it can automatically connect with the other device and begin transmitting and/or receiving data. This requires additional power consumption to power the wireless modem of the mobile device as it periodically scans for other devices. Thus, a need exists to eliminate this additional power consumption.